Forbidden Love
by Fprmr1
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, Rose and Jack. Doomed lovers who were ripped apart from their happy endings. May and Drew's pokemon might be next on the list of doomed lovers.


Me: I'm baaaaaaaack!

Topaz: Pikachu Pi! (And better than ever baby! Oh and Fprmr1 decided to call me Topaz, deal with it!)

Me: Topaz! Be nice to the readers, readers are reviewers!

Topaz: Pi Pikachu (Yeah, sorry, well on with the fic before I shock you!)

Me: Hey! Who's the coordinator here? Oh well, I don't own Pokémon. On with the fic!

_**. :} Forbidden Love {: .**_

**Beautifly's POV**

It was so unfair. I was forced to act like this to him in front of their masters. Cold, uninterested, distant and unloving. I had to deny my own feelings because my master was too stubborn to realize her own feelings. I had to act like a monster to the Pokémon I loved.

It's true, I fell hook line and sinker for that arrogant bastard's Masquerain. But the sad thing is, she had a strong feeling that Masquerain liked her back. But they can't be together. Their love is forbidden. Like that sappy love story her master loves so much _Romeo and Juliet_.

I am a Montague and he is a Capulet. Like Juliet, she was stuck on her balcony until Romeo has the balls to come and rescue her from her sad reality. That or May had better realize that Grasshead over there likes her back, curse her master's thick headed skull. Ah, but she isn't the only one being held away from her love.

**Masquerain's POV**

There she goes, fluttering past. And I can't do a thing. Stupid Masters, can't they see they love each other and get on with it? I mean my master is basically screaming at that clueless girl that he likes her. How his master dearly wishes that idiot to be his.

I mean really, he gives her _thorn less red roses._ I wish they could get together already so I could be with my Beautifly, my iridescent winged angel. Every second away from her is a second wasted, a second full of agony. And I can't bear it much longer.

_Can't our masters see that this forbidden love is killing their Pokémon?_

**Glaceon's POV**

Okay I admit it. I fell in love. And with the green haired twit's accident prone Absol no less. Aren't Absol known for being there before tragedy strikes? And their love is just that, tragedy. For it was never meant to be, our masters are arch rivals, so then we must be too.

But why is that? There is never any day that passes without me asking that question to myself. I torture myself with sneaking peeks at him when we're in contests. How his coat gleams when the sunlight hits him just right, that bastard sure knows how to show off his Pokémon, that's for sure.

I just wish that this iron curtain between us would lift, so I could openly say how I feel without being tormented with thoughts of yet to be. For I know that I am not the only one suffering with this forbidden love. It is a disease that has infected all of us, even our masters though they have not noticed yet. For love is a fickle thing, finding a perch in the most unwelcome of areas. _Stupid blind love._

**Absol's POV**

Sigh, another day I am without her. Another day I am really not complete. My master is yelling at me, saying how my razor wind is weak and worthless. Ha, _weak and worthless_ just like my heart. I wish I could yell at him, wish I could say that it's his entire fault.

If he had the guts to actually ask the brunette out than I would be better. For my actions represent what I am feeling inside. If he could see that she sees him with as much respect and love that he sees her in, then we wouldn't be in this situation.

But I shouldn't be saying anything about courage; I don't have the guts either. I wish I could say how I feel, but for now I must wear this mask and push her away from me. It is impossible that we could be together, but when I look into her eyes I wish with all my might that we could be, and I can see a perfect reflection of my feelings in her too. I wish I could get rid of all that agony inside her. _But I can't; only our masters can._

**Altaria's POV**

Finally I am free; the sky is the only place I can really escape. Here I have no boundaries. Here I have no leash that can keep me away from who I really am and what I feel. Can't life just be an open sky? With no one telling us who to be and how to feel?

Because the earth feels so uninviting right now. Stupid rivalries, keeping all of us apart. Stupid pride that my master has, blinding her like it use to blind me. But I can't blame her really, now can I? It took me ages to figure out that I treated Flygon like that because I truly love him.

Every little thing that he did to annoy me just made sense. He just wanted my attention, just wanted to find a way to tell me his feelings that wouldn't hurt the both of us like it hurts my friends right now. Stupid dragon, now he got the both of us trapped in the sick and twisted game that is love. A game that our masters have yet to figure out.

**Flygon's POV**

Ah, the open air. How refreshing it is. It fills me with joy every time I take flight. But not as much joy as when I see her. She looks so carefree and lovely, untouched by the agony that every one of us seems to be infected with these days. And I will try my hardest to keep it that way.

Sure I can tell her how I feel and maybe be able to be together in secret without our masters finding out. But what's the fun in that? I like it like this, without the icky pain that everyone is feeling right now. But does she? She is beautiful and I don't want to ruin her, but every time I keep quiet it hurts me.

Oh Altaria, can't you see? I'm only doing what my master is doing to yours. He teases her and probably makes life a living hell because he has it set in his mind that May won't like him back. This is the only solution that he had thought of, and I can't really argue with it. Maybe one day she will see past his act and accept him? But until then this is the best that I can do, being a part of your life without ruining it.

**Combuskin's POV**

There she goes, walking past as gracefully as ever. But then again when isn't she graceful? From the first time I saw her in a contest I knew that she was the one for me. She looks positively magnificent in the sunlight, the way her roses positively glow making her seem like she is the sun.

Like Romeo said _for it is the east and Juliet is the sun_. Roselia is a perfect example of that. However arrogant she is, I tolerate it. It is simple why, I love her. But it torments me every day. Every moment I think of her, she haunts my dreams like a beautiful nightmare. Always within reach but forbidden to touch. Like the apple in the Garden of Eden, beautiful but out of bounds.

Can't May see that the way she feels for Drew is the same way I feel for Roselia? Roselia is basically the Pokémon version of Drew. And I am May (except that I'm a male and Roselia is female in this case.) we put up with their arrogance because we can't stand to be away from them, and they act that way because they don't know how else to grab our attention.

**Roselia's POV**

Drew is an imbecile. If he plans on getting that girl like that he is crazy. She obviously doesn't care for his attitude and he should see that by now. The only reason I think she doesn't completely loathe him by now is for three reasons. 1.) She is waiting for him to wake up and stop being Prince Jerkface 2.) She thinks since he gives her roses there's some good in that bastard (Yes even I call him a bastard sometimes, he is pretty aggravating.) 3.) Or three she is completely and utterly dense. (I'm thinking it's three since it's become pretty obvious she isn't the sharpest rose in the bush.)

But I have to admit her Combuskin is something else. The pure determination he has when in a contest is admirable. And I've seen some pretty good appeals from him too, so he isn't all talk and no walk. He is pretty dashing too; he's defiantly caught my eye. But our stupid Coordinator's are too idiotic to realize their feelings for each other.

_This forbidden love that is keeping us apart is tearing us apart too._


End file.
